gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinsuke Kurogane
Kurogane Jinsuke is the father of Gama and the former teacher of Sengoku Iori and teacher of Ranmaru. He along with three other members of the Ogame School killed the other members of the Oexcluding: Turtle sensei, Zenmaru, Gama, Shin and Iori). Later he created the Muhou School. Appearance Jinsuke is an adult with long light colored hair that extends past his shoulders. He wears a white overshirt, over a black undershirt, white pants, white socks, sandals, and carries two sword on his waist. He also wears a black high collar jacket that he wears on his shoulders. When he was younger, his hair was shorter and spikier. He wore a sleevless jacket with black shoulder. Oddly, early flashbacks showed Jinsuke with completely different traits, including black spiky hair, sharp nose and a wide grin of sharp teeth. Personality Jinsuke has a very calm yet confident personality. When discussing the ogame school with the advisors of the Muhou school he confidently states that the Ogame school will arrive in Jouka and states they are strong because they seriously intend to defeat him. While everyone else was surprised at their strength was discussing what to do to stop them from reaching Jouka. He also has a somewhat twisted personality. He states that his orders for the Muhou school to thoroughly crush the Ogame school with all their might is his way of showing his love for them. In addition, he seemed to enjoy the idea of his son Gama and his student Ranmaru battling. He also seemed happy and proud that Gama managed to defeat the 47th corps and the power of the drug Jugan. History Before the start of the series, he met Rintarou who had shown up on the shore from Holland. Later, Jinsuke saved a nine year old Iori from bandits. After seeing Iori's potential, Jinsuke took him in and trained him as a swordsman at the Ogame school. After mastering the secrets of the Ogame School, he went to Unabara and wandered there for a whole year, killing more than a thousands martial artists, including three of the Divine Spears and Hanamura Keijirou. Likely during this period he met a young Ranmaru Itou, and realizing the true nature of his eyes, he took him under his wing. He got into an argument on who should be the leader of the Ogame school with fellow student Tessai. Later, he along with three other members, Kujou Mario, Ichinose Kai and Murasame Riko, slaughtered the Ogame school leaving only a few alive. Iori attempted to stop him before the massacre began but failed. As he left, he told Gama to become a strong swordsman and in a few years they would meet again. Jinsuke also warned that if Gama did not join him, he would kill Gama even if Gama was his own son. He later went on to start the Muhou school, gathering powerful warriors from all the country. Plot Up until the Myoujin School arc, Jinsuke is only mentioned by the other characters. Muhou Invasion Arc Jinsuke is first seen in Naomasa's throne room, hearing the reports of his commanders, Then, when Naosada Washitzu catches his attention, Jinsuke orders their deaths and assist to their execution without a word. Iori Invasion Arc In Unabara castle, Jinsuke greets his Advisors as Nachi explains their plans to conquer Kyushu and challenge the Bakufu. When he hears of Iori's attack, he's amused and decides to wait for his arrival. When Iori finally reaches the castle, Jinsuke lets him in, and after welcoming him he tries to persuade him to join the Muhou School. When Iori instead challenge him and asks for a year-long truce, he accepts. When Iori and Ango Kuryuu are about to clash he stops them both using nothing but a dagger to block Iori's blade, and then tella Ango that he'll be the one to attack the school after the truce. Year Later Arc After the utter annihilation of the assault squad, Jinsuke arrives to Juuren Village by horseback, along with Ranmaru and Mario, saying that he'll cut down Gama if he hasn't improved enough. He congratulates the members of the school for defeating his men, then he witness Gama's fight against Ranmaru. When the latter is defeated he tells him to stop and challenges the Ogame School to reach Unabara's castle and save Naoyoshi in one month. When Gama, Shin and Zenmaru tries to attack him instead, he freezes them in place with his sheer presence, only to be stopped by Kamedenbou. Satisfied, he leaves with his men. Eastern Gate Arc After Riko's defeat, Jinsuke summons forth his Special Corps and tells them to go and destroy the Ogame School. Toudou's Revenge Arc As Jinsuke rests in the Honmaru of the castle, he's approached by Toudou Koma, who challenge him in order to avenge his master. However, Jinsuke proves to be too powerful for him and soon Toudou is forced to use his secret technique but he's killed by Jinsuke who chops his arms before he can execute the technique and finish him off. Arimaru's Arc In the castle, Jinsuke hears of the Ogame School's progress and orders Shimon to sic Arimaru on them. Shogunate Attack Arc In the castle, Jinsuke assist to the torture of the captured spy with Nachi and learns of the Bakufu's plans. After the man kills himself, Jinsuke gives orders, and then he cough some blood, keeping it hidden from Nachi and thinking that his time is running out. Later he's seen waiting for Iori. Itou Ranmaru Arc Jinsuke is finally reached by Iori. The two engage in a dialogue as they draw theirs swords and prepare to fight. Muhou Strongest Arc Jinsuke and Iori start their climatic battle, clashing. At first, Jinsuke is wounded by Iori and is genuinely surprised by how much his former pupil has improved. When Iori criticize him for becoming too much attached to his Muhou School and his objectives, Jinsuke finally manages to recover his fighting spirit and quickly turns the tides of the battle. Conclusion Arc At a critical moment, Jinsuke suddenly weakens and starts coughing blood. Iori decides to settles things up with a final attack, but after a quick change of blades from both swordsmen Jinsuke finally manages to defeat Iori with one powerful blow to the abdomen. As he falls on his knees in front of Gama, succumbing to his wounds and illness, he tells Gama that he regrets nothing of his life as a swordsman, and encourage him to cut him down. However, much to his surprise, Gama spares him and denies his sword, leaving him to die. Later he's given a proper burial in a secret location by Tsuchiryuu and Jinkuu. Abilities Jinsuke is probably the strongest swordsman or even warrior in the entire series: he mastered the Ogame School and all its forms (though he's never seen using their techniques, possibly out of spite). His stance leaves no weak spot, and his movements are incredibly fast and nearly impossible to perceive. He can fight even multiple powerful opponents at the same time. The peak of his power is seen in the final battle against Iori, where even injured and ill still manage to deliver an every-changing, powerful attack to Iori. Furthermore, he's the only characters of the series who was undefeated in battle. Skills *'Multiple Slash': Like many other strong swordsmen, Jinsuke can unleash several strikes in a row at great speed. He can do up to four of them in a split second. *'Eyes of Divine Sight (天覚ノ眼 Tengaku no Me): '''Jinsuke possesses incredibly perceptive eyes, allowing him to see clearly even the slightest movement. Techniques *'Kosen Mutou:' Jinsuke performs with his bare hands, resulting in a tremendous fist that can send the opponent spiraling away. *'Kosahou (交叉法): '''As stated by Ranmaru, Jinsuke taught him this counterattack technique so that he could use the Eyes of Divine Sight at their top, but he's never seen using it directly. Battles Past *Jinsuke Kurogane vs. Bandits (Win) *Jinsuke Kurogane vs. Myoujin School (Win) *Jinsuke Kurogane, Ichinose Kai, Kujou Mario, and Murasame Riko vs. Ogame School (Win) *Jinsuke Kurogane vs. Hanamura Keijirou (Win) Present *Jinsuke Kurogane vs. Toudou Koma (Win) *Jinsuke Kurogane vs. Sengoku Iori (Win) Category:Muhou School Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Leader Category:Leaders Category:Kurogane Category:Decease